If I Could Tell You Lies
by Karrah Aretz
Summary: if I could tell you lies


If I Could Tell You Lies  
by Anonymous  
  
If I had only one last thing to email to any of you, or even one last thought to send in any way, I would send this, and after you were done reading it, I would look you in the eyes and say, read it again......  
  
What EMS, Fire and Police people have to deal with everyday...Makes one thankful we have our faithful civil servants! Thank one today!  
  
I want to tell that little boy his Mom will be just fine  
I want to tell that dad we got his daughter out in time  
I want to tell that wife her husband will be home tonight  
I don't want to tell it like it is.....  
I want to tell them lies.  
  
You didn't put their seat belts on, you feel you killed your kids  
I want to say you didn't ... but in a way, you did.  
You pound your fists into my chest, you're hurting so inside  
I want to say you'll be ok......  
I want to tell you lies.  
  
You left chemicals within his reach and now it's in his eyes  
I want to say your son will see, not tell you he'll be blind.  
You ask me if he'll be OK, with pleading in your eyes  
I want to say that yes he will.....   
I want to tell you lies.  
  
I can see you're crying as your life goes up in smoke.  
If you'd maintained that smoke alarm, your children may have woke.  
Don't grab my arm and ask me if your family is alive.  
Don't make me tell you they're all dead........  
I want to tell you lies.  
  
I want to say she'll be ok, you didn't take her life  
I hear you say you love her and you'd never hurt your wife.  
You thought you didn't drink too much, you thought that you could drive.  
I don't want to say how wrong you were......  
I want to tell you lies.  
  
You only left her for a moment, it happens all the time.  
How could she have fallen when you thought she couldn't climb.  
I want to say her neck's not broke, that she will be just fine.  
I don't want to say she's paralyzed........  
I want to tell you lies.   
  
I want to tell this teen his buddies didn't die in vain  
Because he thought it would be cool to try and beat that train.  
I don't want to tell him this will haunt him all his life  
I want to say that he'll forget........  
I want to tell him lies   
  
You left the cabinet open and your daughter found the gun.  
Now you want me to undo the damage that's been done.   
You tell me she's your only child, you say she's only five.  
I don't want to say she won't see six..........  
I want to tell you lies.  
  
He fell into the pool when you went to grab the phone.  
It was only for a second that you left him there alone.  
If you'd let the damn phone ring perhaps your boy would be alive.  
But I don't want to tell you that.........  
I want to tell you lies   
  
The fact that you were speeding caused that car to overturn  
and we couldn't get them out of there before the whole thing burned.  
Did they suffer? Yes, they suffered, they were slowly burned alive  
But I don't want to say those words........  
I want to tell you lies.  
  
But I have to tell it like it is, until my shift is through  
And then the real lies begin, when I come home to you.  
You ask me how my day was, and I say it was just fine  
I hope you understand, sometimes............  
I have to tell you lies.  
  
Dedicated to all the Police Officers, Firefighters, EMTs, Paramedics,  
Emergency Flight Crews, Hospital Police, Security Officers and all Civil Servants who deal with the tragedies of life and death. The saddest of all, being those that could have been prevented Wear your seat belts. Keep poisons, flammables, fireworks, etc. out of reach of children. Keep your smoke alarm in operating order, if you don't have one, get one. Never, ever drive if you've been drinking. Never leave your toddler unattended. Teens, be responsible drivers, obey all traffic lights, limits, warning signs and signals at RR crossings.  
Keep your guns locked and out of reach, buy a trigger guard.  
  
Am I preaching?  
Am I nagging?  
I guess I am just telling it like it is.......  
Or I could just tell you lies....  
  
Please send this to everyone you know and care about, maybe it will make them think before they do something deadly!   
And the next time you hear a siren in the distance, don't just   
say a prayer for the victims and their families.  
Say a prayer for the people that face these tragedies every day and do the best they can to save someone that is loved. We never see the  
tears of these brave men and women, but God does   
  
**I received this as an email and posted it as I received it. I don't know who wrote it, but it brought tears to my eyes and I felt that is was so appropriate for this forum.   
  
-- Maureen  
  
  



End file.
